


Subliminal Blindness

by SalemDae_45



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_magi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias Beecher meets Chris Keller at a nightclub. An unexpected relationship forms between them, which goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subliminal Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> What can I say about this story? I hope GreenPhoenix(mazephoenix) like this little story. I hope I was able to fulfill your prompt as much as possible. I hope you don’t mind if I mixed in a little of the second request in the story (I think they both go well together). Overall, I enjoyed writing this story. I loved your prompts. It gave me a lot of inspiration and I hope you enjoy it very much. And I hope everyone enjoys reading the story as well.

_~~~_

_“The devil makes us sin._  
But we like it when we’re spinning in his grip.  
Love is like a sin, my love  
For the ones that feel it the most" 

**\--Massive Attack, Paradise Circus.**

_~~~_

Tobias Beecher waited in the lobby. He sat in an armchair, very calm and composed, as his fingers intertwined several times.

Tobias didn’t understand why he agreed to meet with Agent Taylor. He thought about rejecting the invitation, but after thinking it over, he wanted to tell his side of the story.

He looked at the clock across the room. He sighed, ready to get this meeting over with. 

“Mr. Beecher, Agent Taylor will see you now.”

Tobias took a deep breath. It was now or never.

**I**

Tobias visited The Velvet every Friday night. It was the hottest nightclub in the East Village, New York City. Located in the grittiest part of the neighborhood, men from all walks of life came to the club for anonymity and sex. Tobias loved the dark and gritty atmosphere. He was able to indulge on his fantasies while maintaining a mask.

Tobias watched the men on the dance floor: dancing, grinding, fucking, anything their hearts' desire. He licked his lips, scanning the room for someone for the night. 

He eyed the cherry martini near him. He felt the urge to order one but shock his head.

He never order the drinks. He stayed away from them like the plague. Instead, he focused on the men. Alcohol was his former drug of choice and it ruined many parts of his life. Sex didn’t do as much damages as alcohol. As long as he gave his encounters a fake name and identity, he was safe. 

Across the dance floor, Tobias met him. The tall, muscular men leaning against the wall with a cigarette dangling from his thin lips. His tight jeans hang low on his waist, revealing some skin that made Tobias’ mouth watered and eyes darkened with lust. This man’s hawk-like stare and commanding posture kept Tobias’ attention. 

This man was sex.

Tobias wanted him.

Tobias loosened his tie as he walked towards him. Part of him wanted to stay at the bar and look for someone else. His mind screamed out danger. However, the less logic side of him didn’t care. This man was his for the night. After all, it was only sex.

Tobias stood in front the man. His throat was dry and whole body warm. The man grinned, placing a hand around Tobias waist, pulling him close. 

A passionate kiss ignited the fire inside Tobias as he led him to the bathroom. It was better than he thought, kissing him, tugging his lower lip, consuming every part of the stranger. 

Tobias noticed the man hardly talk during their encounter. Grunts and groans were the only form of communication they shared as the man entered him in the cramped bathroom stall. Tobias didn’t mind, the man made up for it by using his hands, lips, and cock. 

The man collapsed on Tobias’ back, still holding onto his waist. Tobias rested his forehead against the door. He breathed heavily, inhaling the stale stench of musk in the room.

“Chris.”

“Tobias.”

So much for anonymity.

**II**

Tobias met Chris a few more times at The Velvet. They’ll see each other across the room and fuck in the bathroom. It was nice and quick, raw and passionate. Full of kissing, touching, and fucking. Tobias found himself dazed for a week, still feeling Chris inside him.

There were no small talk. Just give and take. It was all Tobias wanted.

At least that what he kept telling himself.

He usually came to The Velvet on Fridays. Since he started fucking Chris, he came to nightclub every other day. Chris would be waiting. Sometimes near the bar, drinking a cold beer. Tobias found it exotic the way Chris drink it as if he was making love to it: teasing the rim before placing it against his lips. 

Other times, Chris was on the dance floor, dancing with some trick.

It was childish to be jealous over a random trick. Chris and he were not exclusive and it was none of Tobias business what Chris does when they are not together. Yet, watching Chris grinding behind the trick as if they were screwing made Tobias ready to rip the little cunt’s head off. 

When their eyes met, Chris left the trick on the dance floor and came to him. Chris wrapped his arms around Tobias’ waist as they danced. Their hips rocked to the thunderous beat of the hard electronic, the rhythm pulsing through their veins. 

“We don’t have to meet in the bathroom, Toby.” Chris’ voice was low and husky, sounding like pure sex.

“What do you have in mind?” It left him breathless every time Chris used his pet name. No one used it except for him. 

“Anywhere you like,” he whispered. His lips close to the edge of Tobias’ ear. 

Tobias hissed, letting his head back. 

Anywhere it was.

**III**

Chris had him in a trance. Day and night, Tobias thought about him, wanting him. Not even alcohol had him this captivated for so long. Tobias wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or curse.

During the day, Tobias was a lawyer, defending those who needed it. He was a loving son, brother, ex-husband, and friend. He lived in a nice townhouse at Greenwich Village and dined at the best restaurants in town. He was also a recovering alcoholic who still struggle with it daily. 

At night, however, he was the lover of Chris Keller. Obsessed over Chris’ lips, hands, tongue, and cock. No longer reduce to the quickies in the dirty bathrooms of The Velvet, they met in motels, outside the city. The rooms were not fancy: just blank walls, half-working television, and beds that have not seen clean sheets in a while. Chris liked the roughness and adventure of it all while Tobias liked the anonymity despite no anonymity between them. 

Chris was the first one in the room while Tobias, usually in his work clothes, arrived thirty minutes later. Chris always waited for him. Sometimes enjoying the pay-per-view porn, hands caressing himself to hardness. Other times, he read the Bible out of boredom, amusement, or both. Most times, Chris was laying on the bed—naked—ready for him. 

Tobias was ready for him too. Ready to lose all sense of control and being.

When Tobias was on top, he enjoyed looking at the mixture of pleasure and excitement on Chris face. He liked knowing the fact he is making Chris come, making him moan out his name. 

When Chris was on top, he teased Tobias with his tongue, glazing it down his body until reaching his cock. Every time his lips and tongue stroked him, Tobias saw stars, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He called out Chris’ name, urging him to fuck him. 

Chris never fucked him then. Only focus on teasing him. Lips running down his body as his fingers entered him with so much slowness and patience that it drove Tobias to oblivion.

Tobias wanted it so much he was on the verge of tears. When he was so close to come, Chris fully fucked him. Long and hard, still with the passion and rawness from the times they were in the club.

Tobias rested his head on Chris chest, hearing his heartbeat. Chris had his arms around him, stroking a certain spot that made Tobias roll his eyes in pleasure. 

“When do you want to meet again?”

“I call you.”

Chris chuckled humorlessly, covering the hurt in his voice.

Tobias wished he said tomorrow. He wanted to see him again too.

**IV**

“I want to see you again.”

“Chris,” Tobias closed the door to his office and sat behind his desk, “I’m booked for the next couple of days.”

“It’s always about work. Just tell me the truth.”

“About what?”

“You know? It was only sex.”

“It was always about sex, Chris. You know that.” Tobias said matter-of-factly. 

“Fuck you.” Chris hung up. 

Their "relationship" was no longer kept behind closed doors. It was public. Meetings in the parks, dinners at the East Village’s bars and restaurants, driving to endless locations. They were no longer fucking. They were intimate. 

They were lovers.

Tobias didn’t hear from Chris for a week. And when they met at Tobias’ townhouse, they fucked as if nothing happened. 

Except, it was rougher, with Chris pressing him against the wall, thrusting inside him quickly and pulling his hair.

“You’re mine.” He kept saying as they came together.

Tobias closed his eyes. He agreed.

**V**

Christopher Keller was Tobias Beecher’s new pastime. What was supposed to be anonymous sex turned into an obsession and a secret.

A secret Tobias wanted to keep from his friends and family. He knew it was wrong to keep Chris a secret, but he didn’t know how to incorporate him into his public life. He could not tell his mother and father that he met Chris while looking for a hookup. His family was supportive of his sexuality, but wouldn’t understand how Chris came into his life. His law firm knew about his sexuality as well, but not what he does after he left work. His ex-wife was another story all together.

Chris seemed fine with being a secret. He rather have, at least, half of Tobias than none of him. Tobias wished he could have all of Chris and not half of him. 

“We all have secrets, Toby. I have secrets I haven’t told you.”

“Like what?” Tobias changed the subject as they laid on his bed.

Chris laughed. “It wouldn’t be a secret if I told you, baby. Let’s say it will make your skin crawl.”

“Really? Like what?”

Chris straddled him, grounding his dick against Tobias’. He held onto Chris’ hips, meeting his pace. 

He should tell his parents about Chris…eventually.

**VI**

Chris had secrets, more than Tobias ever had. Despite their relationship, he doesn’t know much about him. Chris worked in construction and bartend on the side for extra cash. He has no kids and loves Harley-Davidson bikes.

He was also married four times, twice to the same woman. This didn’t surprised Tobias as much. Chris seemed like the type to have ex-wives and lived hard, fast and loose. He just did not know Chris had more than one ex-wife. 

Kitty was his high school sweetheart. 

Bonnie was wife two and four. He met her at a store. She was all alone and Chris needed a place to stay. 

Angelique, the third wife, he married her before the ink barely dried on the divorce papers. She was the other woman, the one he wanted to push Bonnie’s buttons. She cheated on him with a biker.

Then he met Bonnie again and married her a second time. She divorced him a few months ago. 

Tobias thought his life was sordid.

Tobias met Bonnie once. She was a sweet woman who still shared passionate kisses with Chris despite being married to another. She talked about their adventures while Chris laughed along with her. 

“Remember the time we drove to Luckerville, North Carolina because you wanted to see the mountains.”

Chris’ cheerful smile turned to a dangerous frown. Everything stopped and the temperature dropped in the room. 

Bonnie looked at him with much fear and regret that she quickly changed the subject.

Then Chris went back to his cheerful, charming self. Tobias noticed that dramatic change in him. Chris was hardly the angry type. He was mostly easygoing. This side of him was new and frighteningly. Tobias wanted to know why.

After they returned to their hotel room and fucked for hours, Tobias asked, “What happened in Luckerville that made you angry?”

Chris leaned against the bathroom doorway. The towel hanging low on his hips, while the dimmed light made his skin glistened. He was such an angel with a devil’s grin.

“We got into some car trouble, Bonnie and me. I searched for help as she stayed in the motel. I got arrested and she had to bail me out. The charges were later drop.”

“You went to jail?”

“Several times,” Chris confessed.

Tobias leaned against the bed board. Chris was arrested. Shit.

“I was young. It was over petty shit.”

“Like what?”

“Drug possession. I was on it bad. I’m clean now.” Chris casually said, as if he was talking about the weather.

Tobias laid his head against the bed board and exhaled. 

“Why you didn’t tell me?”

“I thought it was only about fucking.” Chris shrugged.

_I wish it was_ , Tobias thought. He should kicked him out of his life. End the affair before Chris reveal more dark secrets. He was fucking a man who went to jail, had four divorces and ex-drug addict. This was enough to drive anyone away. Then again, Tobias have several DUIs. Who was he to judge? 

But Tobias didn't feel right about being with him. That thought alone should give him the courage to stop the relationship.

He didn't want too.

“It’s not about fucking when you’re introducing me to your ex-wife.”

“It is when you don’t want me to meet your family!”

Tobias paused.

Chris smirked.

“We all have secrets, Tobias. You know mine. But I’m your secret to everyone else.”

That son of bitch knew how to hit him where it hurts.

After the trip, Tobias called his mother and father. 

Yes, he was seeing someone. Yes, he was a man. He left out the part about Chris’ jail time and the three ex-wives. There were some things they did not need to know.

**VII**

Eight months was enough to make it official: Tobias Beecher was seeing Christopher Keller. His parents like him. His brother was suspicious of him, but warmed up to him. His ex-wife was happy Tobias moved on and his friends liked the fact Tobias had something positive in his life.

Chris was now part of his life, no longer reduce to a secret. Tobias felt like he was making progress in his life.

Until he received a phone call from Agent Taylor.

“I’m calling to see if you know any information about a Christopher Keller.”

“What information?” He heard Agent Taylor sighed. 

“So you don’t know?”

“Know about what?” Tobias asked, irritated. 

“Mr. Keller haven’t told you about being under investigation for the murder of Bryce Tibbets?”

“Excuse me?” Tobias gripped his cell phone.

“Ten months ago, Bryce Tibbets was found raped, beaten, and murdered outside a local bar. I would like to know if you have any—”

Tobias heart skipped a beat. His head began to spin when he ended the call, not giving Agent Taylor an answer. 

Tobias threw the phone across the room.

**VIII**

“You didn’t tell me you murdered someone!” Tobias slammed the door.

Chris was in the middle of cooking dinner when he looked over his shoulder.

“Nice see you too.”

“Don’t fucking joke with me, Chris.” Tobias gritted his teeth, hands balled into a fist. “Why you didn’t tell me you murdered someone!”

“So Agent Taylor called you at work?”

“Answer my damn question? Is it true you killed Bryce Tibbets?”

Chris moved away from the stove and stood near the living room arch way. He folded his arms across his chest. “Yes.”

“How many?”

“Tobe…”

“How many!”

Chris sighed. “Four.”

Tobias froze. “Four.”

Chris nodded.

Tobias ran his fingers through his hair while pacing the room. “I can’t believe it. I can’t fucking believe it! I can’t believe I…” The memory of their lovemaking and the murders intermix in his thoughts. 

“Toby.”

Tobias jerked from his touch. “Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t fucking come near me! Just leave me alone.” He can’t believe he allowed that monster to touch him, hold him, and...fucked him.

Tobias' felt the bale stopping at his throat as he leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands. Was he the next victim? Was Chris going to kill him? Tobias banged his head against the wall, feeling dumb as hell for trusting him. 

Tobias heard the front door closed. It was the end of their relationship.

**IX**

Tobias took some time off work.

During his time off, he was tempted to drink again. The hurt and betrayal was too much for him. He even brought a bottle of gin just to drink himself to oblivion. 

He couldn’t do it. He worked too damn hard to stay sober. He threw the bottle across the room and watched the liquid stained the wall.

Chris didn’t call him. Tobias didn’t know if he consider it a blessing or a curse. He missed him, but hated him. He wanted Chris to tell him everything so maybe they can move on from it. Yet, the rational side wanted Chris to burn in hell. It was wrong. Murder is always wrong.

Then again, who was he to judge? He had several DUIs. He is a recovering alcoholic. He lost his wife and almost ended his career because of his past actions. 

It was nothing compared to murder. Murder and DUIs were on opposite spectrum. They were incomparable. 

Tobias was a monster to justify their relationship, fall for him and still want him.

Tobias wished it was just about fucking. It would be a lot easier to let him go.

**X**

“I did it because I hated that part of myself. The part that liked men.”

Three months later and Chris called him. He wanted to explain everything and Tobias agreed to meet him. Tobias should have hung up on him and moved on. But the truth was, he wanted to hear his side of the story. He wanted to know why he did it. Why he murdered those people? Where there more? Was he the next one?

“So you hate the part of you that like men? I thought you did because you wanted to get off or that you’re a narcissistic psychopath,” Tobias sarcastically said.

“Stop being a smart ass and listen to me. I didn’t grow up with accepting parents or a silver spoon in my mouth. I’ve been to prison and it was the only time I felt like I could act upon it. I could enjoy fucking men without being called out for it. But it just never go away and when I saw those boys…”

“So you killed those boys because you hate enjoying sex with men? Was I the next victim? I mean you killed Bryce Tibbets two months before we met.”

“No, you weren’t my next victim.”

“Bullshit.”

“Really? If I wanted to kill you, I would have by now. I wanted you like no other. Toby, you got to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“And keeping this a secret won’t? I let you in my life because I lo—cared about you. Chris, I trusted you.”

“I know, Tobe. I just thought that maybe I could start over. Where I don’t have to be in the closet.”

“You are sick.” Tobias jerked away from Chris touch. He grabbed his jacket and left the restaurant. When he reached his townhouse, he locked the door and leaned against it. Chris was fucked up and so was he. He gritted his teeth and banged his head against the door while tears came down his face.

**XI**

Agent Taylor called again. He wanted to speak to him.

Tobias agreed.

He sat in the plain white lobby. The months old magazine laid on the coffee table as the stale smell of days old coffee filled his noise. He wanted to see justice for those men. He wanted justice for himself. Chris told him everything, all the murders. It was four and only four. Chris wasn’t sorry for those murders. The only thing he regret was not telling Toby sooner, which made Toby more pissed.

The receptionist called his name. Tobias made his way to Taylor’s office. It was a nice, small room with a picture of his wife and kids. Until he noticed the recorder on his desk, which Tobias knew it was too late to turn back.

“Mr. Beecher, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yes.” Tobias shook his hand. The smile on Taylor’s face turned to a frown as he took a seat behind his desk. He pressed the red button on the recorder. 

Tobias inhaled.

“You have any information on Christopher Keller. Did he tell you about the murders?”

Tobias cleared his throat and exhaled. He was ready.

**XII**

“Did you tell Agent Taylor everything?” Chris asked.

They were in the bar. Chris drinking a beer. Tobias drinking water.

“No.”

“I’ve been okay if you told him,” Chris said casually.

“I wanted to. I wanted to make you pay for what you have done to those boys. I owe it to them. Their families needed to know.”

“What made you stop? You could’ve done it and I will be out of your life forever.”

“I know,” Tobias sighed, “I wanted that too. I had a duty as a lawyer and citizen of this country to report you to the authorities, but I couldn’t do it.”

“Why?” 

Tobias took a sip of his water and sat it on the table. “Despite the evidences…I still loved you, against all logic. I told Taylor that you didn’t share any information with me about the murders. Even his threats didn’t make me confess.”

There was a lingering silence between them. Tobias focused on the varieties of alcohol. He wanted one so bad.

Chris laid his hand over Tobias and held it. 

“You could’ve told him the truth.”

“I did.”

Silence.

“What’s next?”

Tobias looked at him.

“I don’t know.”

It was as close to an answer as Tobias had. He loved him. He hated him. He wished it was only about fucking. Maybe Keller’s secret wouldn’t have hurt him.

Tobias gripped Chris' hand, refusing to let him go


End file.
